Draco the Dragon/Arcade
Brutal Fists Intro Cutscene (We're treated with a shot of Drake Benton, a.k.a. "Draco the Dragon", sitting on top of a closed dumpster in a back alley, looking down.) * Draco (v/o): "If your a fan of World Championship Boxing, you may know me simply as Draco the Dragon. Otherwise, you'd know me by my casual name Drake Benton." (Scene cuts to Draco punching a hooked piece of cow meat.) * Draco (v/o): "I use to be the biggest champ in the boxing circuit." (Draco then drives his boxing fist through the meat, breaking it apart.) * Draco (v/o): "That is, until one fucked up incident happened." (Flashback shows Draco the Dragon in the boxing ring boxing against his opponent. LL Cool J.'s "Knock You Out" plays throughout the flashback.) * Draco (v/o): "In the ring, I was always on top. I beat the hell outta every muthafucka and in return, I give them one thank you gift which is always some of the most brutal shit you'll ever hear of." (Draco repeatedly punches his opponent until his opponent's head began to burst open. Eyes began to fly out and teeth get knocked out as a result. This scares the audience. The music stops) * Draco (v/o): "This particular match, however, got me kicked out of the circuit for the rest of my life." * Referee: "Hey, stop it!" (The referee sees that Draco's opponent got his head smashed in half gruesomely.) * Referee: "Draco the Dragon, you are disqualified for life!" (The audience boos at Draco for what he did.) * Draco: "Yeah well fuck all of y'all! Shit!" (Scene cuts to a bunch of tabloid magezines with covers relating to the incident, from Draco's mugshot to a still of Draco with text saying, "American Boxing Psycho!") * Draco (v/o): "It's bullshit that this had to slide. That was when I was like, "You know what, to hell with World Championship Boxing!" (Cut back to the last scene from the beginning where a flyer for the Brutal Fists tournament. Draco picks up the flyer and examines it.) * Draco (v/o): "There's something called Brutal Fists. I don't know what that is, but if anything, it'll help me get my pride back. Something that was taken from me." (Draco hops off the dumpster and walks off of the alley. Camera tilts up to the sky) * Draco (v/o): "How could I refuse?" Finals Cutscene (Scene takes place in the Brutal Fists arena, with Draco the Dragon walking into the scene.) * Referee: "Ladies and gentlemen! The finals is about to began! Former boxing champion Draco the Dragon will be champion of this tournament in no time!" * Draco: "That's right, suckas!" * Referee: "Let us see if he is eager to face the Plasma Juggernaut!" * Draco: "Plasma Juggernaut?" (the Plasma Juggernaut stomps onto the arena and roars. Draco looks eager.) * Referee: "This thing is composed of gold and plasma! Can he survive?" Final Boss Cutscene (Draco defeats the Plasma Juggernaut and then a blackout happens. The lights go off and Draco is teleported to a chaotic arena that looks to be made of gold with floating platforms and pillars everywhere. Edmund Gareth, a.k.a. the "Mad Alchemist" greets him.) * Edmund: "Well well well, if it isn't the disgraced boxing champ himself." * Draco: "How do you know me, and who the hell are you?" * Edmund: "I am Edmund Gareth. I've read papers and tabloids about you and that incident that lead to your downfall. I even read a segment in the recent MAD magezine satirizing your crazy ass." (Edmund teleports a recent issue of MAD and shows Draco a page making fun of him) * Edmund: "Did I mention that I'm subscribed to MAD Magezines? But you don't care about that." (Edmund puts away the MAD magazine) * Draco: "So tell me, Gareth. Do I get my fight money from this shit or what?" * Edmund: "Hahahahaha! Only if you can defeat me. If I defeat you however, I will use your life source and use it as storage to make my homunculi army! And yes, I yearn to take over this world AS A GOD!" * Draco: "You think you're a god? You're crazy, man." (Edmund rips out his business suit and begins to cover himself in purple flames.) * Edmund: "Call me crazy? I prefer mad because I'm THE MAD ALCHEMIST!" *points at Draco* "Face me with or without your boxing gloves!" * Draco: "Even without the boxing gloves, I'll still beat the shit outta you. But I'm using the gloves regardless." Bonus Boss Cutscene (The panting and worn-out Edmund heavily breathes as he tries to resist defeat.) * Draco: "So how's that for a so-called "god"?" * Edmund: "You don't even know the half of it. With all the occult knowledge I've gathered throughout history, I have discovered immortality and with it, I can become..." * ???: "ENOUGH!!!" (All of a sudden, an all-black humanoid demon with tentacles on his back named Ogoleithus shows up behind Edmund and stabs him in the back with his right hand, which is seen holding onto his heart before crushing it.) * Ogoleithus: "This is for double crossing me!" (Ogoleithus pulls his hand out of Edmund, who tubles down dead.) * Draco: "What the..." * Ogoleithus: "Edmund is nothing more than a traitor to me! He is no god and he will never be god. Only I am god!" * Draco: "I must be trippin' on something." * Ogoleithus: "No you're not. You're now facing me, Ogoleithus. You think you have won? Well think again!" Ending Cutscene (Parliament's "Give Up The Funk" plays throughout the ending. Draco the Dragon is back in reality, celebrating his victory of the Brutal Fists tournament.) * Draco: "AW HELL YEAH!!! I finally got my fight money from this shit! Now I'm the wealthiest boxer to ever walk the face of the fuckin' Earth!" * Draco (v/o): "What can I say? Things were starting to be good for me ever since I came on top in that alchemist guy's tournament." (Draco is then seen in standing outside his new glorious mansion, wearing a flashy pimp coat and holding what is presumably a golden trophy in the shape of an apple, with beautiful women all around him.) * Draco (v/o): "You know what, I didn't need to come back at World Championship Boxing to get my dignity back. Fighting in some tournament called "Brutal Fists" helped me go to where I now am."' ' (Draco is then seen practicing with a punching bag.) * Draco (v/o): "With money, hoes and all the wealth I can have. I am KING of this MUTHA-" (Draco's punch busts apart the punching bag. His manager places in another punching bag and also tells about a call he received.) * Draco (v/o): "As of now, my butler told me he received a call from a famous boxer named Mike Tyson wants to come visit me. A fellow boxer coming to spare with me sounds hella fun." (Draco smirks and nods his head up and down and the scene cuts to the Brutal Fists logo before cutting to the credits with a montage of characters from the game's roster showing off their signature moves as well as Sevendust's "Crucified" playing in the background.) Category:Subpages